


Adventures in London

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Cute, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: On a trip to London you happen to meet two handsome and witty young men who sweep you off your feet. Let the fun begin!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> French translations at end.  
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

This was the worst.

The absolute worst.

A 7 plus hour transatlantic flight from New York to London and the person sitting next to you couldn’t sit still. The plane hadn’t even taken off yet and already you could tell you were not going to be having an easy flight.

You sneaked a glare to your right, watching as the man scribbled in a little notebook while mouthing the words he was writing. His entire body seemed to be trembling from excitement and it put you on edge. With a muffled sigh, you turned back towards the little window to stare balefully outside as you wondered how likely it would be that you could get your seat switched to somewhere else.

“Did you know that JFK was opened in 1948 and called New York International Airport at the time? They only changed the name to JFK in 1963 to commemorate him. It's actually the 5th busiest international airport in the US, yeah, almost 60 million passengers a year. There's like, 90 airlines that operate through here and they have flights to all 6 continents. Not Antarctica, you know, but all the other ones.”

Eyes wide, you turned back to stare at the man beside you. He had leaned over the seat and was also looking out the window, grinning and eyes exuberant like a child at a party. He nodded to himself as he half-whispered the information to you, the words jumbling together in his haste to get them out.

“E-excuse me?” You stammered, not having been prepared for a lecture.

“The airport, it’s amazing isn’t it? I mean, over 60 million people come through here from all over the world, isn’t that spectacular? They actually built 10 terminals initially, but now there’s 7. Flights to London are actually the number one international destination out of JFK,” he offered, eyes flickering to you.

“Um...wonderful? Are you some kind of airport enthusiast or something?” You asked skeptically.

“Nah, but I did look up JFK on Wikipedia before coming today. Just felt kind of curious, you know? I mean, I get you’re not supposed to completely believe everything on Wiki but just getting some basic information’s good, right? Although, to be honest, I prefer smaller airports. The big ones are always so busy, makes your head spin a little. I mean, I've never flown but I've taken friends to the airport before. And in the big ones there’s all the waiting, I had to wait two hours to check in! Can you believe it? Like we don’t have anything better to do than literally stand there. They really need to update how airports work, far too much waiting. Did you have to wait a long time in check in? My name’s Alex, by the way, Alexander Hamilton. It’s my first time flying to London, I mean, it’s my first time going to London, period. Not like I swam there before or something. Have you—“

“That’s nice, Alex,” you quickly interrupted before he continued his rambling. The quick jumps between topics was starting to give you a headache, “Listen, I didn’t sleep much last night. Do you mind if I just kind of, napped for a bit?”

“Oh sure!” He replied, not fazed at all by your attempt to get him to shut up, “Do you want me to get the cabin attendant to bring a pillow and blanket? I saw they had those at the front. They didn’t look too comfortable, though. I noticed some people had brought neck pillows. Those are a great idea, I’ll have to get one for my flight back. I wasn’t really prepared since this is my first flight. Do you fly often? Are you going to London for vacation? I’m supposed to meet my friend in London and then we’re going to France together. His name’s Lafayette, we met like, years ago in New York but he had to go back a few months ago. I think—“

Thankfully for you, an announcement from the pilot halted Alex before he could keep going and he listened intently as the voice on the intercom welcomed everyone to the flight and gave some basic information about the trip. The cabin attendants went through the safety procedures, demonstrating how to use the life vest and oxygen mask, and to your surprise Alex actually opened his notebook and started taking notes.

You shook your head in disbelief, but also slightly amused. Admittedly the guy could get on your nerves, but he seemed harmless, and his enthusiasm was kind of endearing if you weren’t going to be stuck with him for over seven hours.

As the pilot finished his announcement and everyone settled into their seats to prepare for takeoff you saw Alex shove his notebook into the pocket attached to the seat in front of him. He gulped and grabbed onto the armrests, clinging on tightly as the plane slowly cruised towards the runway.

Taking pity on him, you patted his shoulder reassuringly, “Relax, Alex. The takeoff only lasts a minute or so, kind of feels like when an elevator goes up quickly. But once the plane levels off it’ll be fine.”

He looked over at you and nodded, trying to calm down, “I-It’s just…first time flying…I mean, we’re actually going to be flying! In the air!” He whispered, looking like he was sharing some big secret.

You chuckled reached into the pocket in front of you to take the in-flight magazine and flip through the pages.

“Yep, we’ll be flying. And soon we’ll be in London. You mentioned meeting a friend?” You asked, hoping that if he started talking Alex will forget to be nervous.

He smiled, “Yeah! Lafayette, he’s great. The first time I met him he was like, half drunk at this bar trying to hit on some girls. It was hilarious because he kept slipping into French and no one could understand him. I think he introduced himself as a baguette instead of Lafayette.”

You laughed and put the magazine to the side, not finding it very interesting. The announcement came on again requesting everyone to ensure you were ready to takeoff and you felt the engines power up in preparation.

Alex squeaked and his hand grabbed yours, clinging tightly until you winced. For a guy that didn’t look very strong he certainly had a solid grip.

“Alex, relax, you’re fine. Just breathe, ok?”

He nodded although you could tell he was deathly terrified.

As the plane raced down the runway and the wheels left the ground you thought Alex was going to faint going from how pale he turned. You rubbed your thumb over his knuckles trying to give him a bit of comfort and keeping a close eye on him just in case you needed to call a cabin attendant over. The plane rose in altitude and soon all you could see were clouds outside. As the seatbelt sign clicked off, people started moving around, some going to the bathroom, others standing up to stretch a little.

You gave Alex a little nudge, tugging on the hand he was still squeezing.

“Hey, you ok? Still with us?”

It took a few tries but finally he managed to catch his breath, “Y-yeah, that was…whoa.”

You gave him a sympathetic smile, “First time flights are always a little nerve-wrecking. You’ll get used to it. Or you can take some sleeping pills before takeoff.

Alex nodded before he suddenly realized he was still holding your hand. He quickly let you go and a pink tint creeped over his cheeks.

“Sorry, I um…I didn’t mean to just grab you. Wasn’t thinking.”

You shook out the cramps, flexing your fingers a few times to get the blood flowing again.

“No worries. You’ve got quite a grip there, next time maybe bring a stress ball instead,” you chuckled, letting him know you were teasing.

He laughed in embarrassment and retrieved his notebook.

“What were you writing? It looked kind of intense,” you asked, feeling a bit curious.

“Oh, just some thoughts I had regarding our debt crisis. I mean our national debt is about 19 trillion dollars, can you imagine? 19 TRILLION dollars in debt, us! They have to bring that down somehow, otherwise we’re heading for bankruptcy at some point.”

You blinked, feeling out of your element. Of all things you had expected Alex to be writing about national debt was not it.

“Uh…right. Yeah, 19 trillion, that’s a lot. Don’t we spend a lot on defense? Can’t they just cut that down? I heard we spend more than the next half dozen countries combined on defense.”

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it. We spend over 600 billion on defense a year. China’s number two in defense spending and they only spend over 200 billion, meanwhile their population is around 6 times ours. It’s ridiculous that the government keeps whining they don’t have money for health or education, they have the money they just don’t put it where it’s needed. You need bombs and drones? Great! But if you need books and medicine then fuck off.”

It was clearly something Alex was passionate about as his eyes burned with anger, his hands gesturing about.

“So you’re into politics, are you a…student?” Your tried to guess, “Some kind of political analyst?”

He laughed and shook his head, “Nah, I’m a journalist. Or trying to be. Right now I’m just freelancing. Mostly I write articles on domestic policies related to finance, kind of my specialty. But all the politicians on Capitol Hill in cahoots with Wall Street cronies don’t want to hear about how we need to support a social safety net, they prefer tax cuts for corporations. Fuck the poor, kiss the rich, perfect little twisted threesome isn’t it?”

You stifled your chuckle behind your hand as you raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you write like you talk? ‘Fuck the Poor, Kiss the Rich’, sounds like a great headline.”

Alex snickered and to your surprise he actually scribbled it down into his notebook.

“Maybe I’ll try, I’ll credit the title to you if it gets accepted.”

“Oh god, no,” you groaned with a smirk, “I do not need that kind of publicity.”

The two of you continued to chat as the hours passed. Lunch was served and Alex gave you pleading puppy-eyes completed with pouty lips until you handed over your dessert to him with a sigh. The man seemed to know a lot about almost everything, whatever topic you brought up he had information to supply. During you conversation he would often stop and jot things down in his notebook, or flip through it to show you something he’d written before. Your initial irritation at him dissipated and you realized with a start halfway through the flight that you hadn’t felt bored at all.

Alex scattered questions about you into the conversation, asking you about your plans in London and your interests and hobbies. You told him you had just ended a relationship and was using the trip to clear your head and enjoy some time to yourself. When asked if he had someone special, he blushed and muttered that he was too busy for relationships, besides national debt debates rarely impressed people on dates to which you scoffed.

“What? No way. I would totally be blown away on a date if you talked to me about the national debt. I mean, you know so much about it, and you’ve obviously done your research.”

“But no one wants to discuss something so depressing on a date,” he argued, “It’s like being in politics class. At least that’s what my last girlfriend told me.”

“Ok, well, I supposed if that’s ALL you talked about it’d be a bit tedious, but you know so much about so many things. I mean, I didn’t know polar bears had a bone in their penis, whaaaaaat? Try leading with that the next time you ask a girl out,” you suggested with a grin.

Alex tossed his head back and laughed, looking at you with incredulity, “Lead with that?? ‘Hey baby, you really turn me on, like the bone in a polar bear’s dick. How ‘bout we go grab some coffee?’”

You both broke down in laughter, earning a few glances from the other passengers. The image in your mind of Alex trying to be suave while an aghast girl looked on was far too hilarious and you laughed so hard your stomach hurt. Finally, as you settled back into your seat you glanced over at him only to find the man gazing at you, his expression soft and almost fond. You felt heat on your cheeks and quickly looked away.

“Hey, um…I just realized this but I don’t actually know your name,” Alex suddenly realized.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Y/N.”

“Y/N…,” he tried your name out, muttering it a few times before writing it in his notebook.

You peeked over and noticed that, while most of his notes were scrawled quickly, almost illegible, he took care to write your name slowly and clearly.

“Are you afraid you’re going to forget? Hardly seems likely considering all the things you can remember about every other topic under the sun,” you teased.

He gave you a smile, “I want to make sure I remember. I was so nervous I’d be sitting next to some mean, stuffy jailhouse warden type or some jackass who thinks corporations are people but instead I got the most interesting person on the plane.”

You scoffed exaggeratedly and placed your hand over your heart, “Only the most interesting on the plane? Why Alexander, how dare you. I’ll have you know I can take on two planes, hell even three!”

He chuckled in amusement, taking your hand in his and placing a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me dear Y/N, I’ll bet you’re the most interesting person currently flying the big blue skies.”

You flushed, but instead of pulling your hand away you gave his fingers a squeeze. He smiled back at you in response and pointedly placed your joined hands on the armrest between you.

“And I’m sure you’ll be the most interesting person in London when we land. No, in all of England!” He proclaimed.

“More interesting than the Queen?” You inquired.

“Oh, far more interesting. Although her corgis might give you a bit of competition.”

You giggled and poked him in the side, “Well, I guess I can abdicate my crown to their furry little butts, but no other!”

\------------------------------------  
By the time the plane landed it was already evening in London. This time Alex handled it much better, although he still clung to you like a baby koala. You both got your bags and disembarked, going through immigration to pick up your luggage before heading for customs. Luckily, since it was late, the airport wasn’t as crowded and the lines weren’t very long.

Alex looked around in wonderment at everything, talking quickly as his excitement grew over meeting his friend.

As you both headed for the gates where families and friends were waiting anxiously, Alex pulled you aside and slipped a piece of paper into your hand.

“That’s where I’m staying,” he whispered, suddenly looking quite shy. He licked his lips and avoided your gaze, trying to look nonchalant, “You know, if you wanted to grab a coffee or…tea…something. I mean, I know you said this trip was your alone time but, maybe…if you get bored…”

You smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him towards you as you leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” you replied gently, “I’m staying at the Four Seasons by Park Lane. It’s supposed to be super fancy, but my parents knows the owner and got me a discount. There’s a lot of sights nearby so maybe you and your friend can come over and we can all hang out some time?”

He brightened and nodded. Carefully, he dipped his head until his lips were brushing against yours, “Four Seasons by Park Lane, got it. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

His mouth was warm as it pressed against yours and you could feel him trembling a bit from being nervous. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close, enjoying the warmth and closeness. As much as you wanted more both of you were tired from the trip, plus Alex’s friend was waiting. With some reluctance you pulled away and gave him a smile, nodding towards the exit.

“Come on, I’m sure your friend is anxious to see you.”

You both gathered your luggage and headed out, greeted by a crowd of eager-looking faces all searching for someone.

“ALEX!!!!!! ALEXANDER!!!!!!!!” A loud and boisterous voice shouted.

You looked over and saw a man jumping up and down, waving excitedly. Alex lit up as he waved back, yelping as his friend raced over and crashed into him in a hug.

“Mon ami!! It is so good to see you again!! I ‘ave missed you so! Es tu fatigué? ‘ow was ze voyage?”

Alex’s friend was clearly just as much of a talker as he was and you watched from the side in amusement as the two laughed and chatted. Whereas Alex was only barely taller than you, his friend loomed. There was an air of posh-ness about the man, his posture and words clearly giving away his high class background. You wondered how the two met since, from what Alex told you, he was a penniless orphan that had ended up in the foster system. Either way, though, it was clear the two were close friends who were very fond of each other.

“Ah, and who is zis belle mademoiselle? Alex, you did not tell me you were bringing your petite amie?” The taller man asked as their attention turned to you.

You flushed and stepped forward, reaching your hand out to shake his, “Um, we’re not dating…not yet anyway,” you laughed as Alex sputtered, “My name’s Y/N, I actually met Alex on the plane. Nice to meet you.”

“Mademoiselle, ze plaisir is all mine. I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he bent down and kissed your hand, “But please, call me Lafayette.”

You blinked, eyes wide and mouth open as you gaped at him, “Wait, wait. What’s your name again? Your full name?”

Alex laughed as Lafayette smirked, “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he repeated, a little more slowly this time.

“Marie-Joseph…Paul…?” You questioned.

“Paul Yves Roch,” the French man supplied.

“Paul Yves Roch,” you repeated.

“Gilbert du Motier.”

“Gilbert du Motier.”

“Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Marquis de Lafayette…Marquis? You’re a Marquis?” You asked in astonishment.

“Oui, mais it is only a title, does not mean anysing. It does impress ze ladies, zough,” he laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes and slid an arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“Back off, Laf, I saw her first. Used my national debt knowledge to impress her and everything!”

You laughed as Lafayette waved away the shorter man’s words, “’ave no fear, mon ami! I will not steal the lovely mademoiselle from you. But per’aps she wouldn’t protest to two handsome men to escort her during her stay, oui?”

“Well I suppose it wouldn’t be too much of a burden,” you giggled, “But you boys will have to play nice. There’s enough of me to share.”

Alex made an exaggerated growling noise at Lafayette who just smirked back smugly.

“Oui, petit lion, we must play nice as ze mademoiselle requests.”

“I’ll show you ‘petit lion’ French fry, I’m going to impress the pants off Y/N with my brilliance.”

Lafayette scoffed, “My dear Alexander, we must impress mademoiselle with more zan simply discussions on ze national debt.”

Alex looked so scandalized that you doubled over in laughter, holding onto him for support.

“Ok, ok boys! Stop! You guys can argue over how to impress me tomorrow, but I really need to get to my hotel now before I crash right here,” you giggled as you finally managed to control your mirth.

“Oh, yeah. The Four Seasons right?” Alex checked, “How’re you getting there?”

“I was thinking to take a taxi. It’s about 30 minutes away.”

Lafayette stepped in with a frown, “Non, ma chérie, I will drive you zere. Zere is no need for taxi”

You quickly shook your head, “No, no, it’s all right. You and Alex should get some rest too. The taxi will be fine.”

“Y/N, let us drive you. It’s late and we’d feel better seeing you to the hotel,” Alex said, looking to Lafayette for his support.

“Oui, Alex is correct. It is no trouble.”

You weighed your options and looked between the two men. Finally, with a sigh, you threw up your hands in surrender.

“All right, you win. But you’ll both let me buy you lunch some time as a thank you?”

Lafayette grabbed you luggage before you could reach for it while Alex took his and the three of you headed for the door.

“Zat is not necessary, ma belle, your presence itself is enough.”

Alex rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise, “Oh good grief, Laf, you’ve gotten cheesier since leaving the States.”

As you followed behind, listening to their bickering, you found yourself growing more and more excited. You had planned for this trip to collect your thoughts and get your mind off of your break up, but nothing had prepared you to meet two such handsome and clever men who seemed intent on vying for your attention. A smile crossed your lips as Lafayette led you and Alex to his car and you slid into the back seat with a content sigh. London was going to be a trip to remember.

 

* * *

 

_**END Pt. 1** _

Thanks for reading!! I started out wanting to write just a Hamilton x Reader fic but Laf inserted himself into it, lol. The next part will include more interactions between the 3 of you and the beginnings of some not-so-platonic fun.

 **French translations (in order of appearance)**  
"Mon ami" - My friend  
"Es tu fatigué?" - Are you tired?  
"belle mademoiselle" - beautiful girl  
"petite amie" - girlfriend  
"ma chérie" - my darling

Comments and kudos always appreciated~!!  
Come and join me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'A-Alex?' You asked, voice hushed and seeking some form of confirmation that Lafayette was actually asking what you think he was asking.
> 
> The shorter man leaned closer until his breath ghosted against your neck.
> 
> 'Would you like that, Y/N? Lafayette and me…at the same time?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations at end.  
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

  
Alexander and Lafayette were at your hotel bright and early the next morning. The three of you had made plans to walk around, check out Westminster Abbey, Trafalgar Square, the National Gallery, and wherever else that happened to strike an interest. Since it was Alex’s first trip here you and Lafayette wanted to make sure he saw all the sights. The day would likely involve a lot of walking so you dressed casually in jeans and a loose-fitting blouse for ease of movement. After checking your bag for your phone and wallet, plus a battery charger for your phone just in case, you headed down to the lobby to meet the boys.

Lafayette and Alexander were seated at one of the tables at the hotel’s café enjoying a coffee as you bounded out of the elevator. They waved you over and handed you a menu.

“Breakfast, mademoiselle?” Lafayette asked, smiling softly.

You looked over the choices, “Did you two order? What’re you having?” You inquired, trying to narrow down your choices.

“I enjoyed zeir breakfast set, très délicieux.”

“I just had a black coffee.”

Lafayette laughed and rolled his eyes as Alex gave him a glare.

“What? I wasn’t hungry,” the shorter man grumbled.

“But we’re going to be out all day, you should have at least some solid food,” you encouraged, trying to give him the menu so he could order something to eat.

“Trying to get dear Alex to eat breakfast c’est une mission impossible,” the Frenchman chuckled. He reached over and poked Alex’s coffee mug, “’e prefers caffeine only.”

Alex sniffed indignantly and put the menu aside, “I just have a small stomach, that’s all. Besides, I had a Red Bull before coming.”

You gaped at him and looked down at the coffee then back up at Alex, “You had a Red Bull and now you’re having black coffee?”

“Yeah, it’ll hold me until lunch.”

Lafayette only shook his head in exasperation as he took a sip of his own drink.

The waiter came over and you gave him your order, going with some toast and eggs. Alex asked for another coffee to your horror.

“Alex, that’s way too much caffeine, you’re going to be climbing the walls at this rate,” you warned as he chugged the last bit of his remaining coffee.

“Nah, I’m used to it. Gotta keep my energy up.”

Lafayette also finished his coffee, although he was much more leisurely about it, “’e is actually much better now. In college our petit lion would often not eat anysing all day. ‘e always said eating was a waste of time, zat he had better sings to do.”

You scoffed and gave the curly-haired man an incredulous look, “Better than eating? Are you kidding me?” You turned your attention to Alex, “Food is like…therapy. You’re happy, there’s food. You’re sad, there’s food. You’re excited, there’s food. You’re nervous, there’s food. How can you not enjoy eating food??”

Alex shrugged, “I enjoy it when I do eat, it’s just I forget to sometimes. I get distracted.”

You sighed exaggeratedly and draped an arm around his shoulders, “Well, I suppose between Lafayette and me we’ll have to remember for you. Can’t have our Alex going hungry on his vacation, right?”

Alex shot you a sulky glare as Lafayette laughed, “Oui, oui, mon ami. You must listen to la belle mademoiselle. We will make sure our petit lion goes back to les États Unis well-fed, oui?”

The waiter brought your food as Alex grumbled about busy-body friends but between Lafayette and yourself you managed to convince him to eat some of your toast and eggs.

\-----------------------------------------

While Alexander didn’t actually climb walls, he came close as he raced ahead of you and Lafayette, wielding his Google map as he darted around. He pressed up to shop windows checking out the goods, rambled about needing to get souvenirs, snapped photos every few minutes, and basically acted like a stereotypical tourist except with ten times the enthusiasm. You and Lafayette followed at a much slower pace, keeping back to let Alex wander. It was kind of like trying to keep your eyes on a squirrel and you marveled at how the man could contain so much energy in such a small body.

“You know, maybe we should get him a leash. Easier to keep track of him,” you muttered as Alex ran into a small shop by the sidewalk and disappeared from sight.

The tall man at your side snickered, “’e’d end up choking himself from trying to get free. Alzough, it’s possible our Alex would quite enjoy zat should you attempt it somewhere…en privé,” he smirked down at you and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Your face flushed and you purposely bumped your shoulder into him, trying to look stern, “Lafayette! That’s…that’s terrible.”

He laughed and waved away your protest.

“Besides, we just met yesterday. I mean…he did kiss me in the airport but he hasn’t brought it up all day today, he’s probably changed his mind,” you said weakly, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“Non, chérie, do not sink zat. Alex is shy. I know zat ‘e does not seem shy as ‘e always speaks ‘is mind, mais matters of ze heart are different. Give ‘im some time.”

As you were about to respond, the man in question came careening out of the shop holding a bag and bounced over to you.

“Y/N! Look what I found! They were selling Statue of Liberty snow globes!” Rummaging around in his bag Alex brought out said item and gave it a shake, causing all the little white flakes inside the globe to float around.

“Alex, you LIVE in New York. Why do you want a Statue of Liberty snow globe?” You cried in exasperation.

“But this one’s made in England! Look!” He proud flipped the globe over and showed off the ‘Made in England’ tag, “Here, for you!”

He plopped the souvenir into your hands as you gaped, caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to shake your head at how ridiculous this was. Before you could decide, Alex grabbed you and tugged you along with him as he pointed ahead.

“I think that’s Trafalgar Square that way, the National Gallery’s right behind according to Google. I was thinking we can go through there, then get lunch, and in the afternoon we can head across the river to check out that giant Ferris wheel and there’s an aquarium near there too! There’s an underwater tunnel and they’ve got sharks and penguins, too. It was opened in 1997 and gets about 1 million visitors every year.”

You half-listened, more focused on watching him as he talked. Alex’s face was very expressive and his large eyes didn’t even try to hide what he was feeling. His hair was falling out of the bun he had pulled it back into but he didn’t pay it any mind as his cheeks tinted pink from his excitement. Unlike Lafayette, who was clearly very toned under his clothes, Alex’s figure was softer. He still had what looked like baby fat on his cheeks making them round and giving him a boyish appearance and his exuberance only added to the image. Unable to resist, you took a chance as he paused for breath to lean in and press a light kiss against his cheek, giggling when he almost stumbled from surprise.

“Let me guess, Wikipedia again?” You inquired softly, almost whispering it into his ear.

He blinked and had to take a moment to collect himself as his steps halted.

“Um..y-yeah…I..I looked it up last night. Wanted to…wanted to impress you,” he admitted as his gazed dropped to the ground.

You chuckled and tucked some wayward strands of hair behind his ear.

“Oh Alex, that’s awfully sweet, but you really don’t have to work so hard. You’ve already impressed me enough with your national debt lecture yesterday.”

He groaned and dropped his face into his hands, “Oh god, that was so lame of me wasn’t it? It just got away from me. I’m sorry if it bored you, you just wanted to nap on the flight and I totally made that impossible. I know I’m loud and obnoxious, usually my friends just give me a kick when I ramble too much, you can too, you know, I don’t mind. It’s a really bad habit I have, I’m trying to work on it but I still forget sometimes. I just completely forget everything else when I get on a subject, you know. I forget who I’m talking to or where I am and my mouth just goes and goes. You don’t—mmf!”

His words got cut off as your mouth covered his, arms flailing before they finally wrapped around you to pull you close. Your hands cupped his face as you focused on the kiss, licking into his mouth and gently teasing his tongue with yours. He moaned and tentatively responded to the teasing, giving you little kitten-like licks in return like he was testing the waters. It was cute and you smiled against his mouth, shifting your hands until they cradled the back of his head. After you felt him settle a bit, you slowly pulled back, eyes flickering over his face to check his reaction.

“Shh…sweetheart,” you whispered, giving him another little kiss, “Save your energy. You’re going to need it for what I have planned.”

He gasped and tightened his grip on you, making you smirk.

“R-really? You want to..? With me?” He asked hesitantly.

Something in you squeezed painfully at how unsure he sounded. How could someone who was otherwise so confident and eager be so uncertain of himself when it came to intimacy? Did something happen in his past?

You nodded firmly and hugged him, nuzzling against his neck.

“I want to, with you. Tonight, preferably, if you’re schedule permits,” you chuckled.

“’is schedule permits,” a deep voice whispered against your ear, so close you could feel the breath of the person.

You yelped and jumped back, causing Lafayette who had sneaked up beside you to laugh. Alexander’s arms steadied you as he scowled at his friend.

“Laf! What the fuck? We were having a moment,” he accused.

The Frenchman only laughed harder as he gestured around at all the people walking by.

“You should choisis une place more private next time, non? London’s sidewalks are not so romantic for kissing.”

Alex rolled his eyes as he moved his hands so that his left was clasped around your right. You didn’t hesitate to press up against him as Lafayette came around to your other side and, to your surprise, took your other hand. Curiously, you turned to see if Alex had noticed only to see him smiling at Lafayette and your joined hands. A soft questioning sound left your throat as you tried to ask him wordlessly what was going on, but the shorter man just shook his head and began to walk once more.

\-----------------------------------------------

As the day proceeded your confusion only grew. Alex became quite liberal with his affections, giving you little kisses and sneaking you into dark corners of the Gallery for a quick grind that left you gasping and aching for more. Lafayette would always be smirking at you two when you returned from such encounters, giving you knowing looks and winks. Sometimes the taller man would purposely pass by behind you and brush his hands over your shoulders, or smooth a strand of hair out of your face, letting his eyes linger on you like he wanted to do more. At first you were afraid this would upset Alex but Lafayette never hid his actions from the American man. He would do it right out in the open, touching you and making teasing remarks to which Alex laughed along to.

What was even more puzzling was how close Alex and Lafayette seemed with each other. On the rare instance when neither man were beside you you caught peeks of them sneaking off into dark nooks and crannies, taking advantage of the dark lightning in the Gallery. When looking at certain pieces of art they would whisper into each other’s ears, hands caressing shoulders, arms, and you swear you caught Lafayette pressing a kiss against Alex’s cheek once. Under other circumstances you would have concluded that the two of them were a couple, but right now it just left you baffled.

The day passed in a whirlwind. Alexander had a stock of Red Bull in his bag and he downed can after can through the day. It made you cringe, but Lafayette just shrugged saying Alex’s body was probably addicted to the stuff by now. You couldn’t help but bask in having the attention of two dashing young men, they circled you like clingy little puppies, offering to carry your bag, get you snacks, opening doors, and at one point when you sneezed Lafayette even pulled out a handkerchief. You learned that Lafayette’s family had a long heritage in France, hence the Marquis title which he had inherited, and he had an estate that was large enough to keep him living in comfort even if he never worked. Alex had rolled his eyes and muttered about ‘spoiled rich French fries’ and ‘lazy baguettes’ while Lafayette had rebutted with ‘overworked chihuahuas’ and ‘know-it-all show offs’.

As the three of you settled into a restaurant for dinner after a busy day, you asked about how they met and became friends. Lafayette burst out laughing as Alex tried to change the subject.

“It’s not that interesting. You know, the usual, met in college, hit it off, BOOM, friends. What should we order?” The flustered man sputtered, hurriedly burying his face in the menu.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” you protested, “I want to hear the story! I mean, Alex you were studying politics while Laf was taking art, so it’s not like you would’ve had similar classes. How’d your paths cross?”

“It was indeed during college,” Lafayette explained, “Mais not in class. Alex ‘ad just gotten ‘is heart broken by ‘is last petite amie, le pauvre boy was trying to drown himself in vodka.”

“My sorrows, Laf, I was trying to drown my sorrows, not myself,” Alex sighed.

“Oui, zat is what I said, non? Anyway, ‘e was quite drunk and hit on me at ze club,” Lafayette laughed, “Of course I could not say non to such a pretty face. Unfortunately le petit lion fell asleep in the cab, zen when he finally awoke he srew up on my bed. Très impressionnant.”

Alex made a sound of sheer mortification from behind the menu and you heard a thunk as his head hit the table.

“Laaaaaaaf,” he whined, “Don’t tell Y/N thaaaaaat. That’s an awful story, and I was really messed up back then because of Victoria.”

You looked over and pulled the menu out of his hands.

“Victoria was your girlfriend? What’d she do?” You inquired, trying to keep from sounding too curious but wanting to know all the same.

“’e was absolutely in love wis ‘er, adored ‘er, did everysing for ‘er,” Lafayette supplied.

Alex looked miserable as he twiddled his fingers, “She…I mean she was too good for me anyway. I should’ve known. Super popular, smart, s’not like I had a chance.”

Lafayette tsked as you leaned over and gently rubbed his shoulder, “Hey, don’t say that. You’re an incredible person, Alex, and I think you’re wonderful. So does Lafayette, right?” You turned to the other man who nodded eagerly in agreement.

“Oui, Alex, she did not deserve you. She lied and cheated, zat means she is not a nice person, non. You must not sink you are to blame.”

“She CHEATED on you?!” You gasped, looking stunned at the revelation, “What the fuck? I don’t give a flying dick HOW smart and popular she was, bitch is just lucky I wasn’t around back then. Would’ve cleaned her goddamn clock.”

That surprised a laugh out of Alex as he looked at you in amusement, “Wow, you’re feisty Y/N. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “Hey, I’m not going to stand around and let my friends get cheated on. That’s bullshit. I mean if you start having feelings for someone else then break it off with your s/o first, right? Don’t fucking lead them on and go behind their backs.”

Lafayette nodded and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, “Mais…sometimes…a person can feel romance towards more zan one ozer person, non?”

Both his and Alex’s eyes rested on you intently, although you didn’t notice.

“Well, yeah, I suppose. And if everyone involved is fine with that then that’s ok, but that’s not the same as cheating. Consenting adults in open relationships or having more than one partner’s not the same as lying and cheating,” you pouted.

A soft smile graced both men’s lips as they discretely gave each other a look and nodded.

“Oui, ma belle, it is not ze same. Would you ever consider it? Being with two other people?” Lafayette inquired gently.

You pondered it over a bit, trying to imagine.

“I suppose…if there were two people I actually fell for. Let’s just say it wouldn’t be a deal breaker. And I mean, more people, more cuddle-time, right? And in the bedroom it’d be kind of hot,” You allowed yourself to fantasize for a few seconds before Alex broke into your thoughts.

“And what about you?” he asked, “You said you had just ended a relationship before this trip?”

You nodded with a sigh and played with a napkin.

“Yeah, went out with him for two years and he broke it off. Said things were getting too…routine or whatever. We’re trying to still be friends, but it’s hard, you know? He’s on my Facebook and seeing him getting on with his life so easily while I’m like…stuck, it’s…,” you waved your hand around trying to find the words, “It just sucks. He’s already seeing another girl.”

“Well, you’re not doing so bad yourself,” Alex tried to comfort, “He’s only got one girl, you’ve got both me AND Laf here with you.”

You glanced between them and laughed a little, trying to shake off the melancholy.

“Right! I’ve got two of the best boys around escorting me through London!”

The rest of dinner passed easily. Alex, who hadn’t eaten much all day, suddenly found his appetite and scarfed down his food while Lafayette tried to get him to slow down. The lights in the restaurant were set low giving everything a romantic glow. Your corner booth was more private than most of the other seats and the Alex took full advantage, leaning in to whisper in your ear, pressing kisses to your neck, rubbing your thigh under the table, and feeding you bites from his plate.

“Zat is unfair, Alex,” Lafayette grumbled, “I wish to feed Y/N too!”

Alex stuck his tongue out at his friend and grinned smugly, “Tough luck, Laf, she’s all mine tonight.”

Lafayette whined and scooted his chair around so he was sitting on your other side. He wrapped his arms around your shoulder and pulled your toward him as Alex quickly grabbed onto your waist to keep you closer to him instead. You squeaked in surprise, suddenly finding yourself pulled in opposite directions, almost falling off your chair.

“Whoa boys! Slow down there,” you giggled.

The French man laid his head on your shoulder and blinked up at you with wide, pleading eyes.

“S'il vous plait, ma chérie, mightn’t I join you and Alexander tonight?”

You blinked, the request messing with your brain for a second. Was Lafayette actually asking to…? You glanced over to Alexander and saw him also watching you with laser sharp focus, waiting for your answer.

“A-Alex?” You asked, voice hushed and seeking some form of confirmation that Lafayette was actually asking what you think he was asking.

The shorter man leaned closer until his breath ghosted against your neck.

“Would you like that, Y/N? Lafayette and me…at the same time?”

You shivered, almost moaning at the very thought. You have never had a threesome before and never really thought it would be something you would have a chance to try. Turning back to Lafayette, you licked your lips and took a deep breath. Slowly, you bent your head down and pressed your lips against his. On your other side Alex smiled and kissed the nape of your neck, his hand finding yours and squeezing gently. Lafayette allowed you to take your time, not pushing for more and only responding to what you gave willingly. You gasped as Alex bit your neck, causing Lafayette’s eyes flutter open and brush his thumb over your trembling lips.

“Ma chérie, tonight you are ours, oui? Ours to please, ours to enjoy.”

You gave a shaky nod as your cheeks flushed.

“Yours,” you answered.

 

* * *

  
**_END PT. 2_ **

Writing my first 3some, whee~!!!!!!!!!!!! Should be fun, trying to figure out where all the limbs go, lol. Stay tuned for part 3 when the smut begins!

As always, thank you so much for reading, and comments/kudos forever loved :D

 **French translations (by order of appearance):**  
"très délicieux" - very delicious  
"en privé" - in private  
"petite amie" - girlfriend  
"Très impressionnant" - Very impressive  
"S'il vous plait" – Please

  
Come find me on tumblr:  
**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you were being honest, you were nervous beyond belief at the moment. Your reflection looked back at you in the hotel suite’s bathroom mirror, noting your slightly panicked expression and flushed cheeks. The lace of your bra and panties were soft against your skin and around your waist sat a garter belt with clasps that held up the stockings that encased your legs. A pair of stilettoes completed the look, the heels so high that you couldn’t imagine actually wearing them to walk in for more than a few steps. The entire ensemble was black, with stark red accents that made it pop. It matched the redness of your lips which you had coated in some long-lasting lipstick to make sure it didn’t rub off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations at end.  
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

 

If you were being honest, you were nervous beyond belief at the moment. Your reflection looked back at you in the hotel suite’s bathroom mirror, noting your slightly panicked expression and flushed cheeks. The lace of your bra and panties were soft against your skin and around your waist sat a garter belt with clasps that held up the stockings that encased your legs. A pair of stilettoes completed the look, the heels so high that you couldn’t imagine actually wearing them to walk in for more than a few steps. The entire ensemble was black, with stark red accents that made it pop. It matched the redness of your lips which you had coated in some long-lasting lipstick to make sure it didn’t rub off.

You blushed as you recalled Lafayette and Alex dragging you into the lingerie shop to pick out the items. They wanted to make your first threesome special and had insisted on getting you dressed up. While Alex had flitted from place to place in the shop, looking quite lost, the French man had taken charge, picking out item after item for you to try. It had been a bit overwhelming as you usually wore mis-matched bra and panties, plucked whatever was cheapest off the racks, and so long as the underwire didn’t stab your boob. What you were currently sporting, however, was clearly not meant for functionality as you adjusted the panties. It had taken you far longer than it should have to figure out the mess of strings and laces before you realized there were no leg holes because you had to tie the lace at your hip to keep the garment on. Who knew so little fabric could be so confusing.

When you left the lingerie shop, Alex and Lafayette had hailed a cab and whisked you back to your hotel. Seeing how nervous you had been, the men had kept you distracted with kisses and petting, coaxing out information from you about what you liked and what your limits were. Since your family was friends with the owner of the hotel, they had given you one of the suites that came complete with a living room, dining room, bedroom, walk-in closet, and decked out bathroom. Both Lafayette and Alex were very appreciative of the large king-sized bed, hopping up on it as they urged you to go and change while they tossed the excess of pillows onto the floor and shoved the duvet out of the way.

“Y/N? Are you all right my dear?” Lafayette’s voice called through the door.

You hurriedly checked yourself over one last time before giving your reflection a nod for confidence and strut over to the door.

“Y-yeah, I’m coming,” you heard Alex snickering on the other side and could only imagine at the joke he made at your response.

With your head held high, you walked out into the bedroom, trying not to cover yourself as they looked over and froze, eyes going wide.

Alex had made himself comfortable on the bed, his shirt already hanging open as he lounged on the mattress, propped up by the headboard. Lafayette was sprawled on the bed as well, head in Alex’s lap and legs hanging off the side.

You took a few hesitant steps closer to them, tilting your head down to look at them through your lashes.

“So…? How do I look?” You ventured, making a little twirl so they could see everything.

Alex’s mouth moved but only a slightly wheezy noise came out. Lafayette was more successful as he stood up and walked over to you, holding his hand out. You shyly placed your hand in his and let him lead you to the bed, standing between his open legs as he sat down. His hands rested on your hips, toying with the lace of your panties as he gazed up at you, eyes full of adoration.

“Fuck…mon chaton…you look…”

“…Exquisite,” the shorter man supplied as he crawled over to join you. He climbed off the bed and circled behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he nuzzled against your neck, “God, wanna fuck you like this,” he whispered, hands sliding down to cup the front of your panties.

You whimpered and Lafayette’s grip on your hips tightened as your legs shook. One of your arms reached back and cupped Alex’s head as you turned your face so he could kiss you. You felt Lafayette’s warm hands follow the clasps of the garter down, tracing the top of your stockings and petting at the sensitive skin on your inner thigh.

As Alex pulled back, ending the kiss, your eyes were glazed over with lust, already aching for these two men to use you for their pleasure. Gently, the shorter man nudged you forward while Lafayette scooted back a bit so you could kneel on the bed, legs straddling the French man’s his lap. You reached down to the hem of the curly-haired man’s shirt and pulled it up, smiling shyly as he raised his arms to let you get the piece of clothing off. Even though you already knew the man would be toned, your mouth still watered at the sight of his muscular chest and abdomen. Lafayette grinned as you gently trailed a hand over his abs, licking your lips unconsciously.

Alex’s hands brushed along your shoulders and neck. He wrapped them around your throat gently, giving a little pressure so that you lifted your head up and then back until he could look down into your eyes, albeit upside down. You giggled a bit at the odd angle then purred as he brushed his thumb over your lips.

“You’re still sure you want to do this, baby girl?” He asked gently.

You nodded without hesitation, opening your mouth to wrap your lips around the tip of his thumb.

He swallowed hard and petted your hair with his other hand.

“Still remember your safeword?”

Again, you nodded. Nothing was supposed to be too rough tonight, but since it was your first threesome the boys had asked you to pick a safeword just in case.

“What’s your safeword, baby girl?” Alex requested, wanting to be sure.

You reluctantly pulled away from sucking on his thumb to answer.

“Red. Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for go,” you recited obediently.

Lafayette made a sound of approval as he cupped your breasts through your bra, dipping his fingers behind the fabric to finger at your nipples.

You gasped and almost fell over backwards if Alex hadn’t steadied you. He glanced up and shared a smirk with his friend, both of their eyes glowing with desire. Alex buried his fingers in your hair and pushed your head up so that you were facing Lafayette once more. Your arms came up and wrapped around the French man’s neck as he continued to tease your hardened nipples, making you tremble and moan.

“And tell us one more time, mon chaton, how you want us to please you ce soir?” Lafayette inquired, noting that your hips were already rolling gently as they sought something to grind against.

You whined, trying to remember what had been discussed. It was so difficult to concentrate with Alex’s hands trailing down your back, just a hint of his nails scratching at your skin, while Lafayette worked your breasts.

“I…y-you…I want…both of you…inside me…s-same time,” you stuttered.

“Mmm…such a good girl, looking beautiful for us,” Alex leaned down and began to kiss along the side of your neck, “You want both of your tight little holes filled, baby girl? Want to be stuffed by our cocks?”

The words went straight to your groin as a spike of arousal shot through you. Lafayette chuckled as he noticed your hips jerk. He moved one hand and pressed it between your legs, fingering at your opening through the panties.

“Ah, Alex, it seems zat is exactly what she wants, oui. ‘er new panties are complètement ruiné.”

Alex smirked as his eyes darkened, meeting Lafayette’s eyes over your shoulder. He landed an open-handed slap against your ass causing you to jump in surprise.

“Well then, she’ll have to beg for it, won’t she, Laf? Beg us to wreck her.”

You whined and bent forward, resting your forehead against Lafayette’s shoulder as he continued to tease you over your panties. Part of you wanted to push your ass back against where Alex’s hand was rubbing the mark his slap had left while another part of you wanted to push down so that Lafayette’s fingers would play with you more.

“Please…p-please, Alex, Laf,” you pleaded, “Want you both in me, using me, stretching me open for you. W-want to…to be good for you.”

Lafayette laid back on the bed while Alex gave you a push forward so that you were crouched over the taller man. You could feel the bed dip as Alex also climbed onto the mattress behind you, his hand joining Lafayette’s to tease your opening.

“Oh fuck, Laf, you weren’t kidding. She’s totally soaked through the panties. Little slut is wetting herself and we haven’t even done anything yet.”

The French man pursed his lips and gave Alex a scolding look, “Now, now, mon petit lion, watch your language. We must be nice to our pet, she’s being such a good girl, oui?” he graced you with a smile, leaning up a bit to kiss your mouth. You hungrily kissed back, thrusting your tongue into his mouth and lapped like a thirsty little kitten, mewling for more.

“A good little whore, you mean,” Alex retorted as he unclasped your garter from your stockings. He pulled your panties down until they were mid-thigh then hooked an arm around your hips to pull your ass up a bit more. Before you knew what was happening you felt something warm and wet swipe over your clit and you yelped, almost collapsing on top of Lafayette. Peering behind yourself you saw Alex smirking smugly as he pressed a kiss to your behind.

“Something the matter, baby girl? Problem?”

Lafayette laughed and proceeded to work on getting your bra off.

“N-no…no problem…,” you replied meekly.

“In that case…” Alex’s smirk grew before he disappeared behind you again and you felt another firm swipe right over your folds before he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard.

“Ah!” You cried, hands gripping onto Lafayette’s shoulders tightly as he trailed his fingers around your breasts.

“Our Alex’s mouth is very talented, non?” the taller man asked, casually ghosting his hands over your nipple again and again.

Needing something to focus on, you leaned down and pressed your face against Lafayette’s neck, littering butterfly kisses over it, nipping and biting as you went. He hummed and tilted his head back to give you more access as you shakily moved one of your hands between your bodies and reached down to the bulge between his legs. His hips grinded up against your touch as he moaned, and a flicker of pride sparked in your chest. You pushed your hand under his jeans so you could feel his cock without clothing in the way and he made a very approving noise as you teased the head.

“Laf…you feel so big…a-are you going to fit in me?” You whimpered, playing up your act just a bit.

His eyes were dark pools of lust when they met yours.

“Do not worry, mon chaton, once we are done wis you you will be able to take my cock wisout problem.”

Alex chose that moment to push his tongue inside you and you almost bit your tongue on a response. The slick muscle dipped inside your heat and licked you out as he kept two fingers pressed to your clit.

“O-oh…oh god…Alex, please…more, I need…more...,” you panted.

Instead of complying, he pulled away entirely leaving you almost whining with frustration.

“Don’t want you to come yet, baby girl. We still have a lot more exploring to do.”

He gave your ass another swat, “Up, go sit by the headboard and get those panties off.”

You scrambled off of Lafayette and crawled over, being careful not to stab anyone or the bed since you still had your stilettos on. Sitting down, you wriggled out of the panties and was about to toss them to the side when Lafayette grabbed your hand.

“We must clean you up a bit, chaton, good girls must not be so messy.”

He took the panties and used it to wipe around your opening, catching all your juices and making you squirm. Taking your chin in hand, he tilted your head back.

“Open you mouth, ma belle,” he ordered, and you obeyed immediately.

He pushed the panties into your waiting mouth and your eyes fluttered at the taste of yourself, feeling horribly humiliated but also incredibly arouse.

“Now, you must keep zat in your mouth, oui? If you drop it, we will ‘ave to punish you. Will you be a good girl for us?” Lafayette asked as he pushed his own jeans and briefs down, letting them pool beside the bed.

“Ha! Fat chance,” Alex interrupted before you could respond. He had taken the chance to strip down and crawled beside you in full nudity. Only you were left in your garter, stockings, and heels, panties acting as a gag in your mouth.

“Just look at her, Laf, cunt dripping, moaning like a little whore,” the shorter man grabbed your chin and yanked your head around to face him, a mean grin spreading over his lips, “Dirty, dirty little skank and gagging for cock.”

You mewled and cowered back, which only spurred Alex on to slip his hand between your legs, thrusting a finger into you.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you’re going to soak the fucking mattress before we’re done. Housekeeping is going to know all about the trashy little slut who stayed in this classy suite,” he continued to taunt as he pumped his finger in and out.

Lafayette reached over and pulled you to rest against him. He brushed your hair back and tucked it behind your ear, leaning down to nibble at it. Reaching for your wrists, he gathered them behind your back and kept them in place using one hand.

“Is zis true, chérie? Are you gagging for our cocks as Alex put it?”

“Mmmf..,” you mumbled, unable to say anything much with the panties in your mouth. You blinked pitifully at him, hoping he’d understand.

“Stupid little slut can’t even answer a question,” Alex scoffed, “Here, Laf, check out her pussy. Hot and wet, perfect for your cock.”

As Alex removed his finger from inside you Lafayette took his place, immediately using two instead of one.

“Ooh, sweet, sweet darling, you feel marvelous inside,” the French man gasped, scissoring his fingers and making you groan. You tugged against his hand holding your wrists, wanting to touch him, touch Alex, just touch something, but he held firm while Alex scooted up to your other side and stroked his own cock.

“Here, slut, open your mouth. Might as well give you something worthwhile to choke on.”

He pulled out your spit-soaked panties as soon as you obeyed and replaced it with his cock, his fingers sliding into your hair and gripping tightly. He didn’t stop until he was in to the hilt, your nose pressing right up against his groin as the head of his penis rammed against the back of your throat. Without waiting, Alex pulled back out then thrust his hips forward again, using his grip on your hair to keep you in place. You choked and felt tears in your eyes as he set up a relentless rhythm, in and out, using your mouth leisurely.

Lafayette watched all of this with an easy smile. He felt your arms tense when Alex jammed his cock in your throat and he felt your vaginal muscles clenching around his fingers at the rough treatment. A part of him had been apprehensive when you revealed that you liked things rough in bed, but now watching you he could tell you meant every word. His inhibitions placated, he pulled his fingers from your pussy and spread the wet slickness all over, from your clit down to your tight anus. His probing fingers felt the ring of muscles twitch as more wetness dripped out of you, slipping down until it coated the area. Carefully, he pressed a finger against the tight opening and smiled as the digit slipped inside.

“Mmmnn!!” You keened as you felt the intrusion, back arching as you tried to relax as much as possible.

“Fucking hell, Laf, look at her. Your finger in her ass is turning her on, what a dirty little bitch,” Alex laughed as he slowed his thrusting. He and Lafayette shared a look before Alex twisted his upper body around and grabbed the bottle of lube they had bought before coming back to the hotel. It was still brand new, and Alex fumbled to get the lid open as Lafayette tsked in amusement.

“Mon petit lion, do hurry, I believe our mademoiselle is getting impatient.”

Alex looked down where your mouth was still around his cock, just keeping it warm and hard since he stopped thrusting. He smiled and patted your cheek patronizingly before getting back to trying to open the lube.

“I don’t work on a bitch’s fucking schedule, Laf. She’ll wait for as long as we say she will. Gonna wreck that pert little ass tonight, make her scream, wanna see her hole gaping when I’m done. Maybe even plug her up after to keep my come inside.”

Lafayette laughed, ignoring your increasingly desperate noises.

“Why, Alexander, you are getting so possessive of our Y/N. Per’aps we can keep ‘er, tie ‘er down to the bed and just come fuck her whenever we please, oui? Would zat please you, my dear?”

Alex smirked as he finally got the bottle open and immediately squeezed the cold, thick substance right onto your clit, letting it dribble down on its own until it reached your hole where Lafayette was still toying with. You trembled as the lube eased the way and the curly-haired man added a second finger. While you have tried anal sex before, it had been a long time and you had forgotten how intense it could feel. Lafayette’s attention to stretching you so carefully helped settle some of the anxiety in your stomach, though, the thought of having two above-average sized cocks inside you at the same time was admittedly quite intimidating.

“Oh, that would please me greatly,” Alex replied casually, like he and the other man were talking about the weather. He re-capped the lube and set it off to the side. His hips started to thrust once more although it was much slower than before, “Did you know pet, me and Laf dated before. That’s right, I know exactly what Laf’s cock feels like. It’s going to ruin your little pussy.”

His words brought to your mind an image of Lafayette slamming deep into Alex as the shorter man begged for more. You wondered if they also played rough with each other, taunting, jeering, holding nothing back as they explored each other’s body.

Alex pulled his cock out of your mouth leaving your jaw aching, the taste of his pre-come on your tongue. You tried to chase after him, but Lafayette’s hand on your wrists held you back.

“Fuck, Laf, hurry up, I can’t wait much longer. Look at her, she’s so ready.”

Dazedly, you nodded in agreement, peering up at Lafayette with wet lashes and pouty lips.

“P-please, please, fuck me, I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good,” you begged.

Lafayette pressed a kiss to your lips as he slowly withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bed.

“I know you will, chaton, such a wonderful girl for me and Alex.”

With the shorter man’s help, they managed to maneuver you to crouch on your hands and knees over Lafayette, who laid back on the bed after hurriedly getting a condom on. Alex had a firm grip on your hips while the French man wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave it a few hard strokes. He held his length steady as Alex helped you to lower down, slowly encasing his entire member in your heat. Your head dropped as you bit your lip, Lafayette whispering soft praises as you whimpered at the stretch. He was so big, hitting you deep inside. You were panting as you sat flush against him almost too afraid to move.

“Chérie, a-are you all right? Dîtes-moi how you feel my precious darling.”

Lafayette’s hand cupped your cheek, stroking it gently as he took in your flushed face, hot to the touch. There were remnants of wetness around your eyes from when Alex had fucked your mouth, and also new tears as you adjusted to having him inside. You leaned into his touch and took a deep breath.

“I’m…ok…it’s just…intense,” you reassured him.

Glancing back, you saw that Alex was still there, hands resting on your hips and watching you intently.

“Is it too much? We don’t have to take you together, baby girl,” Alex asked as he leaned forward to press his chest along your back, giving you a sense of security. He kissed your shoulder and slid his hands up your sides, trailing them to your chest to cup your breasts gently. His fingers played with your nipples, rubbing and tugging on them in an attempt to distract you from any discomfort you might be feeling. It worked as your head fell back against his shoulder and you shuddered, tense muscles loosening.

“No..no…want you, please…A-Alex, please…I’m ok, want to feel both of you in me,” you gasped.

Alex nodded and shuffled closer. He gently nudged you down until you were chest-to-chest with Lafayette who wrapped his arms around you tightly, cradling your head.

Even though you expected it, you still jerked at the feeling of his cock nudging against your opening. Lafayette tightened his hold and Alex pressed forward with a bit more force. You keened as the tight ring of muscles were forced to part, allowing Alex to slide inside.

“Shh…shhh…mon chaton, you are doing so well. So good for us, the perfect pet...,” Lafayette cooed as Alex grunted behind you, trying hard not to go too fast.

You were a trembling mess by the time Alex finally seated himself fully inside. The assault on your senses was overwhelming as you had never felt so full before. Every little movement sparked fire on your sensitive nerves and you weren’t sure where pleasure ended and where pain began. The two men kept touching you all over, petting your hair, kissing your neck, telling you how good you were and checking that you were ok.

When Alex reached around your hip and slid his hand between your and Lafayette’s body to rub your clit you cried out in surprise, body jolting forward. Lafayette and Alex both gasped at the friction on their cocks. Carefully, Lafayette rolled his hips, slipping out just a bit before pushing back in all the way. You moaned and moved to meet his thrust inadvertently causing Alex to groan. It took a few tries but gradually the three of you fell into a rhythm, one thrusting in as the other pulled out.

Tears dripped down your face that you didn’t even notice. Blurrily, you could see Lafayette’s face, his jaw clenched and expression focused as he fucked into you over and over. Behind you, Alex seemed intent to leave as many marks on your as possible as he bit at your neck and dragged his nails over your torso. You couldn’t think, the feeling of being taken crashing into you like waves until you could barely remember to breathe. Someone was pulling on your nipples and you managed to focus your eyes just as Lafayette tugged on the little buds so hard it made you scream.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, do it again Laf, fuck, she’s so goddamn tight,” Alex rambled behind you, slamming his cock into your body relentlessly.

The taller man didn’t bother to respond and instead repeated his action making you writhe. Alex landed a hard slap to your hip as he growled next to your ear.

“Take it, slut. This is all you’re good for. A little come hole for Laf and me to use. Gonna fill you up, baby girl, fill you up until you’re dripping with it.”

With a cry, your balance faltered and Lafayette had to hurriedly grab your waist to keep you upright as he grinned over your shoulder at Alex.

“I..I sink our chaton likes zat idea,” he mused as he held you in place and pounded into you.

Alex chuckled darkly. He slid a hand down and felt where Lafayette’s cock disappeared into your body. The other man raised an eyebrow as he slowed his movements to see what Alex had planned.

“Look at how wide you’re stretched, baby doll, Laf’s cock is so big isn’t it? I wonder if after…we can…,” as he talked, he pressed a finger in and slipped it inside you alongside Lafayette’s cock, “…fit two cocks in this little pussy.”

You screamed at the added stretch, body shaking uncontrollably as your orgasm hit. Both Lafayette and Alex fucked you through it, their hands keeping you steady so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. The orgasm was so intense that your vision went hazy, slumping down in a docile pile against Lafayette’s chest. The two men were close behind as they watched you come apart between them. While Lafayette gently cradled you against him, he reached up with his other hand and tugged Alex down for a kiss which was given eagerly. Alex moaned into Lafayette’s mouth as his hips stuttered and he came inside you.

Your eyes fluttered open, still dazed, watching them kiss before you whined in complaint and nudged your way in to get kisses of your own. Alex was panting as he draped against your back, hair falling from the bun and face red from exertion. He had a dopey glow to his expression as the afterglow set in. He pulled out with a groan and managed to haul himself off to the side, giving your shoulder one more kiss before he flopped over, looking utterly satiated.

Lafayette had stopped his thrusts, afraid you were too sensitive after climax. He kissed your lips, brushing away some of the tears on your cheeks.

“Mon chaton, are you all right?” He asked softly.

You nodded and shifted a little, your own afterglow making your movements sluggish.

“Want you to come, Laf…want you to come inside me…,” you murmured.

“It’s going to hurt, mon chérie, I do not wish to hurt you,” he whispered against your lips.

You whined and grinded down against him petulantly, even though you whimpered at the over-stimulation.

“Don’t care, want you to come. Let me help you come, Laf…please?” You begged, pouting.

He studied your face for a second more before growling and pulling you close. With a huff, he rolled you over so that you were lying on the bed with him on top. You blinked up in confusion before he started to thrust again, this time with the sole intention of chasing down his orgasm. You cried out at the fierceness of his thrusts, clinging to him tightly as his hips slammed against you over and over again. Fresh tears gathered in your eyes as your body took the assault.

It didn’t take long for Lafayette to finish. He buried his face against your neck as his body froze, hugging you so tightly that you almost couldn’t breathe. The room was spinning as all of a sudden the screams and moans stopped, leaving only panting and whimpering. Lafayette stayed where he was, catching his breath and you could feel his body trembling in your arms. Beside you, Alex had turned on his side to watch, having recovered somewhat from his own climax. He gently stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers and you turned your head to meet his gaze, smiling tiredly.

“OK, baby girl?” He asked in a soft whisper, to which you nodded.

After a few minutes, Lafayette groaned and pushed himself up. He shuffled back and pulled out, removing the condom and disposing it quickly while Alex pulled you in for a cuddle. Lafayette came back to the bed and pulled your stilettos off, dropping them on the floor. The thunk caused Alex to look over and he laughed.

“Can’t believe you managed to keep those on the entire time, baby. Even more impressive you didn’t stab either one of us.”

You rolled your eyes and grinned, “A girl never loses her shoes. Especially stilettos like those.”

Alex and Lafayette helped you remove your stockings and garter belt before falling to the bed with an exhausted sigh, sandwiching you in the middle. The French man spooned you from behind with an arm wrapped securely around your waist while Alex faced you, running his hand over your neck where bite marks littered the skin.

“Sorry babe, didn’t mean to leave so many. I’ll help you cover them up tomorrow if you want.”

You shrugged and waved his concerns away.

“It’s fine, I’ll wear something with a high collar. Besides, I’m on vacation, who cares if someone sees the marks.”

Behind you Lafayette laughed, “Oui, je suis d'accord. Zey look very pretty on you, chaton.”

You blushed and swatted at him blindly only for him to grab your hand and place a kiss on the palm.

“You’re both insane. Any why didn’t you tell me you used to date each other? Springing it on me in the middle of sex,” you grouched.

Alex chuckled, “Sorry, lovely, won’t happen again.”

“Again?” You asked, voice skeptical, “What, you’re planning to bring more of your boyfriends to come and fuck me?”

Lafayette snickered as Alex sputtered, his face going red.

“Jamais, chérie, you are ours and ours alone,” the chuckling man reassured you.

You hummed an approval and snuggled closer, stealing their body heat to keep warm.

“We should wash,” you muttered.

“Yep, we should,” Alex agreed even though neither of you moved.

“Per’aps we can order room service after?” Lafayette suggested which was greeted by enthusiastic head nods.

Alex trailed a hand down your stomach, tracing a red line that his nails had made.

“Are you really ok though, Y/N? Does anything hurt? We were rougher than we had intended,” he asked with concern.

You smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“I’m sore, but otherwise fine. Going to have to start working out if you’re both going to fuck me like that regularly. And that suggestion you made? Both of your cocks in my pussy? That was hot, we should look into trying that.”

Lafayette took a quick intake of breath as Alex’s eyes went wide.

“Y-you…you want to…t-to try..that?” he squeaked.

“Sure,” you replied, smiling innocently as you turned your head a bit to also see Lafayette behind you, “Lots of lube and stretching and it’s do-able, right?”

Their expressions were comically similar as Alex and Lafayette stared at you, then looked to each other.

“Mon dieu, Alex…our chaton is un tigre.”

You pretended not to notice how affected they were, sitting up and stretching before crawling off the bed to head for the bathroom. Your muscles really were quite sore after that round of sex and soaking in hot water sounded heavenly.

“Well, you boys can figure out the logistics,” your legs were shaky but you tried to put a little sway to your hips, stopping in the bathroom doorway to peer back at their dumbfounded faces, “Or, you know, you can come join me in the bath.”

Your laughter trailed after you as the two men scrambled to follow you, crashing into each other, tripping over bed sheets and clothing before hurrying to help you get the bath ready.

You smiled to yourself as you watched them bustle about, sneaking in kisses and caresses, letting yourself be taken care of. Your vacation’s off to a great start.

 

* * *

 

  
_**END** _

Whew~ 5,000+ words of smut.  
Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments forever cherished like bees cherish honey~

Also, if you’re wondering what a suite in the Four Seasons looks like, here’re some photos:

    

    

You can practically HEAR the wallet weeping, but hey, king bed, good size for a 3some xDD

 

 **French translations (in order of appearance)**  
"mon chaton" - my kitten  
"ce soir" - tonight  
"complètement ruiné" - completely ruined  
"ma belle" - my beauty  
"Dîtes-moi" - tell me  
"je suis d'accord" - I agree  
"Jamais" - Never  
"Mon dieu" - My god  
"un tigre" - a tiger

Come and join me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>


End file.
